


The Wrecking

by Artistic_i



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Broken Bones, Car Accident, Depression, Disabled Character, FP Jones is a good parent, HOH Jughead Jones, Hurt Jughead Jones, Physical Therapy, Service dog (hot dog), Supportive Betty Cooper, Surgery, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-01-27 07:53:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21388684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artistic_i/pseuds/Artistic_i
Summary: When Jughead jones gets into a car accident his life changes forever and needs help from his girl friend and father but he soon develops depression and anxiety and life gets hard and wants to give upWill his friends and family step up and help him or will he sink into himself
Relationships: Archie Andrews & Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, FP Jones II/Jughead Jones
Comments: 21
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey Betty listen, I'm going to be a bit late there is so much traffic so don't wait up, ok love you bye. He was on his way back to Riverdale from Stone Wall Prep after stopping by the jewelry store to buy something for her. After all they have gone through together he decided that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her so he bought her a promise ring. He loved Betty so much and didn’t want to part with the ring till she had it.(this is important)  
  
He was so into his thoughts he didn’t see another car trying to get into his lane. The car hit Jughead’s car on the drivers side. At first he didn’t feel anything and then came the ringing in his ears and numbness in his lower half. Everything hurt and then he passed out. He was woken up by the feeling of people tugging and pulling on him. First responders tried getting him out but it was no use since he couldn’t move and that the other car was block the door.

It took about ten minutes to get him out. They paramedics decided to transport him to Riverdale general through helicopter because getting through this traffic in time to save his life would be impossible. “Oh no what about the ring I was going to give betty” Jughead thought. While up in the air on the way to the hospital paramedics examined him and check his vitals. Weak pulse. Trouble breathing. Loss of feeling of the lower half of the body. As he heard these things he started to panic and his breathing started to subside. Paramedics got work and put a breathing mask one him.

After about five minutes, they arrived at the hospital and with a team of doctors who heard of his injuries. They immediately got him onto a gurney and raced inside. Jughead felt as if he were in a lucid dream and everything didn’t feel right. Doctors did all sorts of things to him and he just didn’t have enough energy to fight them. Everything the doctors did hurt and he couldn’t do anything, he was so out of control, and he didn’t like it.

Soon he was completely unconscious and that’s when his dad was called.   
  


“Hello is this Forsythe Pendleton Jones the third’s father or legal guardian?”   
  


“Yes this is him, what did he do now”

”Sir Forsythe was in a car accident with serious injuries”

In that moment Fp’s heart dropped and almost dropped his phone. He was with The Serpents and everything stopped when Fp exited the trailer, got on his motorcycle and left.

”Sir are you still there”

”Yes I’m still here”

”Forsythe is at Riverdale General being given medical attention “

”Okay thank you I’m on my way”

In The Hospital

”Um hello I’m looking for my son Forsythe”

”Oh yes this way sir we just finished setting him in a room. Forsythe-“

”it’s Jughead”

”Jughead was in a car accident with serious injuries such as a broken arm, leg and collar bone. As well as a collapsed lung but what we are really worried about is paralysis in the lower half of his body as well as possible hearing loss”

"Can I see him?'

"Yes of course but he does have a cast and a ventilator to help with breathing. It can be chocking seeing family or a loved one in a state like his so we recommend you sit down and take deep breaths."

The sight that Fp was greeted with was horrifing. His son looked so pale and so injured. He did as he was told and took a seat next to Jug and took deep breaths.

"If he wakes up then click the nurse call button on that remote and somebody will come in. I will leave you two alone,"

Fp took Jughead's hand and started crying. His some was such a wonderful person and he did nothing to deserve this.Then he saw the bag full of Jughead's clothes that he was wearing before the accident.He was looking for Jug's phone but found something else instead. He found the ring. He took it out and it was absolutely beautiful. He put it back into the box and then into the bag. He took out Jughead's phone called Betty.

"Hey Babe"

" Hello Betty this is Fp, Jug got into a car accident and is at Riverdale General."

"Im on my way"

"Oh an Betty don't tell anyone you know jug doesn't like a lot of attention.'

"Ok Fp"

After Fp hung up, Jughead started to wake. He was barely turning his head and Fp encouraged him to wake up. Next this Fp knew was that his son's eyes were open. After He called the nurse, she removed the ventilator and put a nasal cannula instead. Then the doctor came in.

"Hello Jughead I'm Dr.Johnson, I will be your leading doctor among others butter now I want to know how you're feeling?'

Jughead looked confused. He didn't under stand what the doctor was saying till the doctor wrote it down. Then he gave it to jughead to write down his answer. It was all sloppy because of his cast.

He wrote, "Like shit everything hurt"

Then the nurse put something in his ears and then he heard some people talk about his hearing and how he had lost most of it. He started tearing up and Fp noticed and walked over and hugged him. 

"Can you hear me now Jughead"

"Y-yea"

"Jughead do you know what happened"

"Y-yea"

"OK well we think that you lost your hearing"

" Y-yea kind of figured, Im sorry but my neck really hurt" 

"Okay lets have a nurse bring in a neck brace"

"you know what I'm fine, I can handle the pain"

"Babe it's fine to get a bit of extra help its not going to make you seem weaker" said Betty walking in the room.

She walked up up to the bed, her eyes tearing up. She rested her had on his cheek only to have him wince in pain. 

"I love you so much Juggie" she said.

"I-I love you too. It hurts." he says.

"Ok. Lets put the neck brace on him." said the doctor."Better?"

"Much" jughead said.

"Jughead I'm going to do something and you just tell me if you feel anything. How does that sound?" the doctor asked.

"fine"

"Ok then" the doctor said rolling his pen on the bottom of Jughead's foot.

Everyone looked at Jughead waiting for a response. The room was dead silent and everyone got their answer just by looking at Jughead's face.

"Jughead, do you feel anything?" the doctor asked.

"I-"


	2. The Wrecking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I took long

“Jughead, Jug, Boy calm down it’s going to be okay. Clam down.” said Fp after Jughead started to panic.

“W-wh-why can’t I feel anything! DAD! DAD! I can’t feel anything, DAD!” shouted Jughead in panic. His cries were so vulnerable and so defeated. Fp wrapped his hand around Jughead and pulled him into a hug ignoring the pain it would cause Jughead because his boy in the moment needed him.   
  
Jughead started having a panic attack and dispite Fp’s best effort he couldn’t get him to calm down. In the end the doctors sedated him and he was out cold.   
  
“Mr. Jones, now that we know that he is indeed paralyzed we can start him with our physical therapist after his leg is healed. That is if you are content although physical therapy is the best way to go if he ever wants to walk again.”

”Uh yea of course, as soon as possible. Uh Doc, what about his hearing? Will his hearing ever come back?” Asked Fp

”Mr. Jones I think that what we are looking at is Sensorineural hearing loss which is permanent which is unfortunate but there are some hearing aids out there that can help him hear like the one that we put on him.” 

After that the doctor left and Fp, Betty the nurse and Jughead were the only ones in the room. After the nurse left it was dead silent other then Betty’s quiet sobs that she let out every once in a while.

Two hours later Jughead started to wake up was surprisingly calm for someone who just found out they were paralyzed.   
  
“Dad” he called out slight tugging on the nasal cannula only have the cannula put up so his uninjured hand couldn’t get to it.   
  


“Yea Jug” Fp responded also calm as to not panic him.

”W-will I be able to walk again dad?” Jughead asked with his voice breaking now and then and having to stop to catch his breath.   
  


“Jug, as soon as your leg heals I’ll get you right into physical therapy so that one day you’ll walk again. I talked to some doctors and they said there was a physical therapist that they could recommend you to in Greendale. You will move back home and I’ll drive you every Monday, Wednesday and Friday so you can get back on your feet as soon as possible.” Fp said truly believing that his son would walk again.

“Dad, im tired so I don’t want to fight but I can’t move back home.” Jughead said taking everyone by surprise.

”What!” Betty and Fp shouted.

“To hell you’re not coming home Jughead!” Fp shouted.

”Forsythe Pendleton Jones the Third you are coming home with your dad and I. And I’ll be dammed if you’re not in bed with with me when you get out of here!” Betty shouted not realizing that she used his full name knowing that he prefered not being called that.

”Look I can’t come home! Betty do you remember the night you through me a party I didn’t want and I told you that I was weird and that I’m a weirdo” Jughead said.

”Yes”

“Well that’s exactly it, I prefer being defined as a weirdo then some teenage boy who got in a car accident and became paralyzed. I grew up here in Riverdale and I have talked to the same people all these years and I don’t want their thoughts of me to change whether it good or bad I just don’t want to be pityed and I don’t want to be looked at like some fragile thing.”

Betty looked so hurt but she was determined to get him to stay

”Forsythe!! You are not going back to Stonewall Prep!! God damm Forsythe I LOVE YOU SO MUCH and that’s why you are going to stay with me and your dad in RIVERDALE. The fact is that you are different now. You need to accept that and when you do you will see why we want you to say!!!” Betty yelled

”BETTY ITS NOT YOUR CHOICE WHETHER I STAY OR GO SO I SUGGEST-“ Jughead was interrupted by Fp.

”Jughead boy you better calm down, not only is that not a way to talk your girlfriend but your heart rate is going up and I don’t want you to have another panic attack ” Fp said.

”Elizabeth, I think you should leave.” Jughead said.

”are you sure because Forsythe if I leave we're over we’re done.” Betty said

”Elizabeth I think that you should leave.” Jughead said.

”Fine” Betty said as she got her stuff and left and only after did she close the door that she started to cry. And so did Jughead.

”I can’t stay here. I just can’t. When I get released I’m going back to Stonewall Prep.”

”Jug I know that you’re tired and I know that you are going through some major changes but I can’t let you go back there without know that your going to be okay on your own. Which brings me to my point. I don’t think that you should go back there because of your hearing. 

”W-what about my hearing? Will I ever-ever get it back?” Jughead asked with tears in his eyes only to have one drop wishing Betty was wiping it away.

”Son the doctor said that the damage is permanent and that they can’t fix it.”   
  


Jughead was so in shock but he managed to say, “ I need to go back to. I can’t stay here.”

And with that he was out like a light. And left Fp thinking about what he was going to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it 🙂


	3. Chapter 3

The day of his release was a week after the accident and it was also the day he saw the wheelchair he’d would be using.   
  
“Dad, I can’t , I don’t want to. Plz dad.” Jughead said.   
  


“Son there is nothing I can do. Until you can walk again you have no choice but to use it.” Fp said.   
  


And with, Fp picked up Jughead bridal style. The nurse showed Fp where the seat belts were and how to put them on Jughead as well as how to use the wheelchair.

“You need to buckle these two pieces by his waist together and pull. The down here by his feet you do the same but a little tighter. On the back here you have the stoppers so the wheelchair won’t move and that’s it.” The nurse explained to Fp.   
  


“Listen Jughead I know you’re mad because you can’t walk now and that I didn’t let you go back to Stonewall Prep but I told you that we are going to get you back on your feet so in the meantime distract yourself and go meet with your friends, they haven’t heard from you in a while.” Fp said to try to make it seem not so bad.

”I just want to go to physical therapy and get it over with dad so I can walk again and I’m not going to see anyone not while I can’t walk.” Jughead said so defeated and mad.

” Jughead when we leave here you can’t stay in your room forever. You have to go back to school and live your life because whether you believe it or not you still have a life it didn’t end just because you can’t walk” Fp said so passionately.   
  


“Dad nobody used to liked me and it wasn’t until I reconnected with Betty that I became friends with Archie again. That people didn’t mess with me. My life changed when Betty and I became friends again and now that we aren’t friends idk what’s going to happen. It’s bad enough that I can’t walk but it worse because Betty and I aren’t on good terms.” Jughead said as Fp was pushing him out the door.   
  


**At home**

”Hey Juggie omg I’m so happy you’re ok” Jellybean said as Fp pushed Jughead through the entrence. 

”I want to go to my room” Jughead said annoyed by Jelly.

”Jughead your is sister talking to you” Fp said a little mad.

” I said I want to go to my room” Jughead continued to say.   
  
Fp ended up taking him to his room and laying him down on his bed.   
  


“Are you hungry” 

“No”

Jughead ended up taking a nap and then being interrupted but something hitting him and then hitting the floor. It was the bag of the clothes he was wearing when he got into the accident.   
  


“Look through them I’m sure you’ll find something valuable” Fp said to Jughead.

He tried his best to sit up but he couldn’t do it so his dad helped him out and went to go get the bag. Then Fp left and Jughead was left with the bag.   
  


He looked through the bag and saw bloody clothes which took him back to that day. Then he saw the box and inside was the ring. He started to cry and sob and scream. That was when Fp ran into the room and hugged his son. 

”Dad I made a m-mistake.**SOB. **Why-why did I let Betty go. She was the best this that ever happened to me and I let her go. **SOB**” Jughead cried.

”Son call her and tell her that you made a mistake and that you love her” Fp suggested.

”Dad can i just be alone for a bit” he asked.

”Sure son just call me if you need anything”

he was left with the with the ring and his thoughts. Betty had been staying with Veronica at the Pembrooke since she didn’t feel comfortable with Jughead home. 

**AT THE PEMBROOKE **

“Betty he is going through some major changes like not being able to walk and losing his hearing. B cut him some slack.” Veronica said.

”V I love him so much but it just hurts that he didn’t want me there” said Betty

”So when is he going back to school?” ask Veronica 

“I spoke to Fp and he said that Jughead was going back to school tomorrow” Betty said

”Why so soon”

”Fp said Jughead just wanted to get it over with”

”Well you should talk to him before you see him tomorrow”

”No V not until he reaches out”

THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL

”Would you look at this, Dony Darko is in a wheelchair’ said Reggie

”Go away Reggie”

”No no I can’t you see we never got to continue out little game cause of Andrews but now that he is not here we can continue.”   
  
Reggie took Jughead out to the front of the school, put the stop on the wheelchair and unbuckled him. 

“Something tells me you really want to be able to go down these steps.”

”Reggie stop”

”Stop what I’m just going to help you go down these steps.”

”Reggie please don’t do this”  
  


And with that Reggie pushed Jughead down the steps. While he couldn’t feel his broken leg hurt he could feel his arm. It had only been a week and he was already hurt again. His head was bleeding and he started to feel lucid but the last thing he heard was Reggie and his friends laugh and someone calling out his name.


	4. Chapter 4

“Jughead! Jughead! Come on Jughead wake up.” A voice said repeatedly slapping his cheek.

As he woke up he started to hear ringing in this ears like in the car accident. Then his vision started to clear up and what his saw surprised him. 

“Juggie come on wake up!” said Betty.

“I’m a-awake” he said in a quiet voice. Betty looks confused as to why who was so quiet but then she saw that his beanie was off and his ears were exposed. 

She sat Jughead on the steps and took out a piece of paper and wrote,”Who took your hearing aids”.   
  


“IDK” 

“who did this to you” she wrote.

”Reggie”

“Ok Juggie I’m going to get you up the steps and sit you down and take you to the nurse.” She wrote

”ok” 

She grabbed him and slowly carried him up the stairs. She then put him in the wheelchair and buckled him in. She took off the stoppers and it was off to the nurses office.

”He should be fine but I’m going to call his dad to pick him up.” The nurse said.

”I can take him home. We live with each other. Please let me take my friend home.” Betty said so desperately.

”Ok dear call me if you need help with anything” the nurse said.   
  


ON THE WAY HOME

They stopped by pops to get some food which Jughead hates because he was out in public. They sat in the back of restaurant so no one can see them.   
  


“What happened” Betty wrote on a piece of paper.

”Reggie took me outside, unbuckled the seat belts and pushed me down the steps.” he wrote 

“oh god thats awful he is going to pay for what he did I’ll make sure of that” Betty wrote.

”I’m sorry for making you leave Betty I shouldn’t have acted like that. There is no excuse for what I did.” He wrote down.

” Jughead you just found out some news that changed your life, you had an excuse and I didn’t understand how hard it was for you so I’m sorry” she wrote down.   
  


“Friends?” He wrote down

”No” she wrote

”oh ok” he wrote 

“Jughead will you be my boyfriend again” she wrote

”of course Betts” he wrote

”I love you” 

“I love you too”

They shared a sweet kiss and ate their food and before they knew it it was dark out.   
  


“We should get home before you dad starts to worry.” She wrote

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter I will post the other one tomorrow or today


	5. Chapter 5

“Alice Jughead wasn’t at school when I went to pick him up. What if he’s hurt” Fp said In a worried tone.

”Fp calm down, Jughead is probably fine he is strong and if anything bad happened he would call you” Alice said trying to calm down Fp.

”Alice you know how stubborn my sun is. He wouldn’t call for help. Alice he could be hurt or in trouble.” Fp said practically screaming.

”Fp snap out of it. Your son is tough and there are people like the serpents looking out for him. Jughead is going to be okay” said Alice

“Alice I cant just stay here I have to go look for my-“ Fp was cut off by the sound of the door opening.   
  


Betty and Jughead took the long way home occasionally stopping so Betty could write down her answer the Jughead’s comments. They both came in smiling.

“Oh thank goodness grace Jughead I was worried sick. You can’t just go off the the grid like that.” Fp yelled at Jughead.”What happened to your head, that looks like it hurts”

”Fp he can’t hear you.” Betty told Fp. 

”What do you mean Betty” Fp asked.

”I mean someone took his hearing aids”

”Who took them”

”IDK when I found him, I asked him and he said he didn’t know”

”Wait back up, “found him” what happened to him how did you find him” Fp asked

”You should ask him” Betty said neutrally.

”Jellybean!” Fp shouted

”Yea dad” 

“In the bathroom upstairs there is a cabinet inside there is another pair of hearing aids go get them” Fp ordered

”ok dad”

A FEW MOMENTS LATER

”here you go dad” 

Fp tossed them to Jughead and then Jughead put them on.   
  


“Son how, why and where did Betty find you.” Fp questioned his son.

”Dad, I fell in front of the school, I don’t know how Betty found me but I fell”

”Son how did you fall?” Fp asked losing his patience 

“I was frustrated and mad and my emotions got the best of me. I was in denial so I unbuckled the seat belts. I grabbed onto the rail and tried to lift myself but the chair went back and I fell forward. After I fell and hit my head. I don’t remember how long I was out there but Betty woke me up.” Jughead said.

”Jughead you can’t do stuff like that. Where were you guys?” Fp asked

”We went to Pops and took the long way home.” Jughead responded.

”Listen I’m sorry for scaring you and it won’t happen again but plz understand that I have a life. Just like you said it didn’t just end cause I can’t walk so every now and then I want some freedom.” Jughead said

”You’re right son I’m sorry” Fp said pulling him in for a hug.

”Can you take me to my room dad?” Jughead asked

”Sure son”Fp said

”Actually I can do it. You were probably so worried you didn’t eat. So you should eat and I’ll take him to his room.” Betty said.

”Are you sure” Fp AND Jughead said.

”Yea I wouldn’t mind taking my Boyfriend to bed.” Betty said.

”ok” Fp said disappearing into the kitchen. 

“Let’s do this” Betty said 

“I hope you know that I can’t help you” Jughead said kind of laughing.

“You say that like I’m weak”

”Wellllll” Jughead said jokingly 

“Excuse me I got you back into your wheelchair at school but if your going to be like that I can always leave you here” Betty said sarcastically.

”Okay I’m sorry” Jughead said unbuckling the seat belt.

”Okay let’s get you up these steps.”

ON THE TOP OF THE STAIRS

”Now I have to go down to get your wheelchair” Betty said 

“Love you Babe” Jughead shouted sitting against the wall.

”Let’s get you inside and don’t buckle in”

”Betts where are we going”

”My room”

IN BETTY’S ROOM

”So am I sleeping in your room tonight considering I’m in your bed” Jughead asked.

”Yup and I’m going to help you with physical therapy because there is no way in hell that I’m not got going to help and go to every appointment.”   
  


“Roger that” Jughead said 

“So was it like this that the nurse said your dad could do” she asked

”Yea just bring it to my chest” Jughead said

”Ok well we have something to discuss” Betty said while moving Jughead’s legs.

”And what is that” 

“ The fact that you lied to your dad about how you got hurt. Why didn’t you tell him that Reggie did it.”

”Betty if I told my dad he would go to Mr. Honey and then Reggie would get in trouble and then I would get in more trouble with Reggie and his friends” 

“ You have tell someone”

” I did I told you”

”Jug really”

”Betty I love you so I trust that you won’t go to my dad”

”Fine I won’t tell him but if stuff like this continues happen I won’t stay silent”

”ok Love well I’m uncomfortable in these clothes so i think I’m going to change. Where do you keep your shits Love?” Betty asked Jughead 

“in the cabinet in my room by all my medication”

”ok well I’ll be right back” 

“ok” 

A FEW MINUTES LATER

”Betty!” Jughead yelled

”Yea babe she said walking in with his shirt on and a small box in her hand”

” What do you have there love” Jughead asked Betty with a smile.

”Oh I don’t know I found it in your room by your medications.” Betty responded with a smile.”Shall we look inside”

”No we shouldn’t”

”Oh I think we should” Betty said 

“No Betty you are taking advantage of the person in the room who can’t move from their waist down” Jughead said smiling.

”Fine” she said throwing the box to Jughead.

”Betty would you join me in bed” he asked

”sure”

”Betty Cooper, you have been there for me in the good and bad. Literally almost death and you were still there for me. Now even though I can’t walk or hear you are still here with me. I love you so much words can’t not describe how much I love you. So will you Betty accept this ring as a reminder that I will be faithful, respectful, supportive AND will marry you one day?” Jughead asked with a smile on his mouth and love in his heart.

“Of course Juggie” Betty said kissing him so passionately.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day Fp and Jughead both stayed home watching TV and doing Jughead’s exercises. Betty was wearing her ring and strutting the halls ready to bite Reggie’s head off.

Reggie and his friends were by Jughead’s locker putting stuff inside but that didn’t matter to Betty because she was focused on the beanie Reggie was wearing.

”Hey asshat where did you get the beanie” she asked

”Oh you know I found it on the floor and I liked it so I took it”

”Cut the BS Reggie I know you took it from Jughead” Betty said as a crowd started to form.

”Listen princess I found it on the the floor”

”No Reggie you took it from Jughead after you pushed him out of his wheelchair and down the stairs!”Betty yelled.”Give me his beanie”

The crowd gave Reggie a look of disgust.

”Fine here” Reggie said as he walked away

”Wait”

”What do you want Princess?”

”Don't call me Princess” Betty said

”Fine what do you want Betty”

”Give me Jughead’s hearing aids” she demanded.

”And if I don’t what’s going to happen. Are you going to to dig your nails into your palms or are you-“ Reggie was interrupted by Betty’s fist hitting him in the cheek.

”Give me Jughead’s hearing aids” 

“Fine have them”

Betty took both items and put them in her bag and walked away as the crowd made a way for her to pass.

AT HOME

”Hey love, how was school”Jughead asked as Betty walked through the door.

”It was okay, I think you’re going to be very happy with what I got back” Betty said walk to release Fp from helping Jughead with his exercises and taking over.

”What did you get back?”

Betty stopped to take the items out of her bag and give them to Jughead before continuing to help with his exercises.

”No way Betty you got them back. Omg Betty you are the best girlfriend anyone could ever ask for” Jughead said to Betty. Betty turned around and asked Fp,

”When is Jughead’s first appointment?”

”In two weeks” Fp responded 

“Juggie how about me, you, Archie and Veronica go on a trip together.

”Um Betty idk I don’t want to stop you from having fun and if I go I feel like that will be exactly what I’m doing” Jughead responded 

“Juggie I don’t mind helping you out in fact I would go crazy if you didn’t let me help you”

”Ok fine let’s do it”

THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL 

“Oh hey Dony Darko what’s up missed you yesterday”

”Go away Reggie”

”Oh no I cant we have to go somewhere”

”No Reggie I don’t go anywhere with you”

”To bad since you can really can’t walk away” Reggie said pushing Jughead towards the pool.

”Reggie stop”Jughead yelled

”Nope”

Reggie stopped to unbuckle Jughead from the chair.   
  


“Reggie stop I can’t swim anymore” Jughead begged.

”no i wont stop”

Just like that Reggie threw Jughead into the pool and left

MEANWHILE

”Hey Veronica have you seen Jug?”

”Omg Betty thank god come with me I saw Reggie push Jughead towards the pool”

”Vee we have to go”

They ran through the halls and towards pool where they found an empty wheelchair and Jughead face down in the water.

”Vee call 9-1-1” Betty said before she jumped into the water to save Jughead.

”Hello, we need an ambulance to Riverdale High School my friend isn’t breathing. We found him face down in the pool” Veronica said. “Thank you so much”

”Vee help me” Betty yelled

”Jughead isn’t breathing V what do I do”

” Ok Betty cover his nose and give to quick breaths into his mouth.”

”That’s good Betty keep it up, the ambulance will be here in a bit”

Paramedics burst in 30 seconds later taking over and asking what happened.One paramedic asking questions and the other working on Jughead.

”Hey Sweetheart I’m Lisa what’s your name and his?”

”I-I’m Betty and that’s my b-boyfriend Jughead” Betty said sobbing

”ok Betty do you know what happened”

”I don’t know exactly what h-happened to J-Juggie but I think someone came in and pushed him in”

”Ok Betty that was very helpful. Do you why Jughead didn’t just swim or get out of the water”

”J-Jughead is paralyzed from the waist down”

”Okay Betty that was very help ok so take a seat and calm down and I’m going to go help Jughead.” Liza said.

”What are we looking at” Lisa asked her partner

“Unconscious and not breathing”

”Ok let’s get the bag on him”

After a few seconds Jughead woke up.

”He’s awake let’s transport him”

“Ok Betty he is awake we are going to transport him to the hospital. You can ride with him if you would like.”

“Hello Jughead I’m Lisa can you hear me”

”He can’t hear you he is hard of hearing” Betty responded”

Jughead all of a sudden started coughing and coughing and wouldn’t stop. He couldn’t breathe.

”What’s happening” Betty asked in panic

”He’s chocking”

The paramedic put the bag on him but he simply wasn’t getting enough air.

When they arrived Jughead was almost unconscious before the the doctors took Jughead into the O.R.

”umm I don’t know how to tell you this Mr. Jones but Jughead is in the hospital” Betty said on the phone with Fp.

”I’m on my way Betty”


	7. Chapter 7

When Fp arrived at the hospital he was worried and mad.   
  


“Excuse I’m looking for my son Jughead or Forsythe.” Fp asked the receptionist at the hospital.

”Your son is currently in surgery but other then that there is no information yet” she responded.

”thank you” he said “Betty”

”Yes”

”What happened to Jughead?” He asked in a worried tone.

”Um”

”Betty my son is in surgery you have to tell me.”

”We were at school and I went to my locker and he insisted he could go by himself to his locker. I don’t know what happen from that point on but when I went to Jughead’s locker he wasn’t there. I ran around trying to find him. I ended up finding Veronica and she said she saw........ Jughead in his wheelchair being pushed by................Reggie.”   
  


“Wait a minute Reggie did this to my son” Fp said.”Is this the first time he has hurt Jughead”

”N-no it’s not. The day he went back to school he didn’t try to get up and he wasn’t over come with emotion or in denial. Reggie unbluckled the seat belts and push him down the stairs.” Betty answer looking down. “Anyway we ran down the hall until we went into the pool. We found-we found h-him f-face down in the water” Betty cried.

”Reggie mantle is going to pay for this!!!” Fp shouted.

The doctor was just coming out when Fp yelled.

”Family for Forsythe?”

”That’s us”

”Are you the father?”   
  


“Yes I’m his father and this is his girlfriend”

”great okay so Forsythe wasn’t breathing when he came in but we were able to get him breathing again but we still had to find why he wasn’t breathing. Through further examinations and test we were able to see that he had a lot of liquid in his lungs. We then took him into surgery to insert a tube that will drain the liquid.” The doctor said.”you can see him now if you would like”

”of course” Fp and Betty responded.

” This way”

When they walked in the went to Jughead and Betty gave him a kiss and Fp just held his hand. He started to wake up.   
  


“So I think I’m going to start him on oxygen therapy if that’s alright with you Mr. Jones.”

”of course”

”Great well it should really only last for about three days but if he keeps feeling lightheaded, out of breath or is coughing to much then he should stay on the oxygen.”

”ok doctor thank you”

_if the letters are this way then they are writing down stuff_

_“Hey love how are you feeling.”_ Betty wrote before handing it to Jughead.

”_There is a tube coming out of me Betty.”_

_”Yea babe there is a tube coming out of you. I love you jug.”_

_”Love you too”_

_”Hey boy how are you feeling”_

_”Am I in trouble”_

_”Oh yea big time but now just focus on your breathing and relaxing.”_

_”I can’t relax if I know I’m in trouble can I get it over with now”_

_”Are you sure”_

_”yes”_

_”Why did you not tell me that Reggie was hurting you?”_

_”I don’t want him to get in trouble because then he will make me pay for it”_

_”Boy I think I’m going to tell the headmaster at Stonewall that your going back”_

”Betty can you do me a favor and get the hearing aids. They are in the upstairs bathroom cabinet at home” Fp asked.

”Sure, call me if anything is wrong” she said before leaving and heading home.

_”Boy I don’t think that going back to Riverdale High is going to better your recovery.”_

_”Dad, Betty wants to go on a trip and I want to go too but if I go back to stonewall then I can’t. Dad I have a life so I want to live it. I want to be where Betty is. I don’t want to go back to Stonewall.”_

_”Just promise me that you will ask for help if you need it and no more lying. I don’t want you to be to distant in your condition.”_

_”Condition. Dad really?”_

_”Yes jug i want to make sure your okay.”_

_”okay dad just don’t use the word condition to describe my inabiliaty to move from the waist down.”_

_”okay son. You should get some rest and try not to move so you don’t move the tube.”_

_”Dad really did you really just. I can’t move from the waist down.”_

_After that he was out cold._


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So first off sorry for taking long and second I'm going to be working on another story at the same time as this one so I might post a little bit later.

Jughead was released a few hours later after the fluid in his lungs stopped coming out that day and was sent home. The doctor advised Fp the keep an eye on Jughead Incase anything’s bad happed and he needing help.

”Hey would you look at that, I’m finally taller than you. Do you remember when you used to make me do all the chores because I was shorter than you.” Jellybean said.

”Yea Jellybean, that sucks I can’t make you do stuff for me anymore. Yea especially cause I don’t have to make you do them you just have to do them now.” Jughead responded sarcastically.

”What do you mean Jug”

”I mean that all my chores are your chores now”

”What!!!! No they aren’t dad never told me.”

”He told me to tell you because he didn’t want to deal with you after.” He said sarcastically.

”This is so unfair.”   
  


“Hey Jellybean you want to tell me about unfair. Some guy tried to get in my lane crashed into me and walked , I REPEAT WALKED AWAY perfectly fine.” he said.

Betty was coming out of the bathroom when she heard jug talking. It was the first time she heard Jughead talk about the accident.   
  


“You’re right Jughead I’m sorry. Imma go get started on my chores.”

”Hey before you go, give your wreck of a brother a hug”

Betty watched as they hugged before Jellybean left to do her chores.   
  


“Hey love, can I talk to you for a second”

”Of course Betty what’s up”

”Well” Betty said going to sit on Jughead’s lap. “I was coming out of the bathroom and heard you talking to Jellybean. Jug you haven’t talked about the accident since it happened. What changed?”

”I saw an opportunity to get it out in the open. I have had it bottled up in me and I needed to let it out. Jellybean was there and I decided she could learn to be more appreciative.”

“Is there anything else you are bottling up inside?”

”Not other than pressure”

”Where”

”My thighs” he said casually.

”Wait Jughead what did you just say”

”That I feel pressure on my thig-. BETTY I FEEL PRESSURE ON MY THIGHS. Omg Betty I can feel pressure on my thighs!!!”

”I know jug this is amazing. Omg Jughead I’m so happy for you.”

They ended up hugging and kissing till Fp walked in and interrupted them.

”Dad I can feel a pressure on my thighs”

”That’s great son. You’re already getting feeling back. You’ll be up and walking in no time”

They ended up hugging and being so happy with what just happened.   
  


“Wow would you look at that Jellybean is doing your chores.”

THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL

”Hey Reggie, what the hell is wrong with you. Betty told me what you did.” Archie yelled at Reggie in the locker room.

”Look Andrews we were just playing around and nobody got hurt” 

“Nobody got hurt, really Reggie. JUGHEAD WAS SENT TO THE HOSPITAL AND TAKEN INTO SURGERY BECAUSE OF YOU. THE ONLY REASON HE IS HERE TODAY IS BECAUSE HE HAS SOMETHING TO PROVE.”

“Hey Hey Hey cool it Andrews it’s not my fault.” Reggie said as he walked away.

MEANWHILE

”Betty I cant believe it I can feel my thighs.”

”I know Jughead that’s great. I have to go to class babe be careful and watch out for Reggie who knows what he will do if he sees you with the oxygen tube.”

”ok Betty Love you”

As Betty walked away he began towards his next class. The class passed as normal and then finally came lunch.

"Hey Betty"

"Hey Love whats up"

"Nothing I just wanted to know if you wanted to go to pops for lunch?"

"Sure Juggie"

At pops

"Betty there was a reason I asked you if you wanted to come to pops"

"And what might that reason be"

"My dad was talking to the doctor the other night about me getting some feeling back in my thighs and the doctor said that there was a surgery that they could do to so that I can walk again sooner"

"Thats great but are you ready for that. I mean shouldn't you try physical therapy first before you do something drastic."

"I mean I guess so but I really want to get back on my feet literally and if lets me walk sooner than I don't know maybe I might want to do it"

"Just know that I will support you no matter what you chose"

"And that is why I love you Betty Cooper"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not a doctor I don't know a lot of stuff so I just guessing here. I don't mean to offend anyone in anyway


	9. Not a chapter (I'm sorry, no i'm not ending the story)

Im sorry for taking so long, but now that school is out for the next three weeks i will post more.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter

JUGHEADS POV

Betty helps me pack and by helps me pack I mean she packs my stuff while I sit in my wheelchair approving of the clothes she puts up. Of course, all my wardrobe is basically S t-shirts.

“So Juggie are you excited?” Betty asked me.

“Yea very excited in fact” I say.

“Me too just me, you, Veronica and Archie away for the weekend.” Betty says.

I just smiled at Betty and reached over to my bedside table. I grab a pill bottle and take a pill and do the same to two other pill bottles. Then I notice Betty looking at me in a concerned way.

“What are those pills for Jug” she asks

“Um just for something” I say

“I’m serious Jug what are those pills” Betty says in a more serious tone.

“The pills are antidepressants, anxiety pills and ibuprofen.” I say

“Jug I thought you were past the antidepressants.” Betty says

“I know Betty and I was its just since the accident I started taking them again because I was starting to feel the way I used to when my dad was drinkinge and I left home. It’s hard and I just started talking them again.” I say worried that Betty would react badly.

“Does your dad know you started taking them again?” Betty asked concerned 

“No he doesn’t and I’d appreciate it if you didn’t tell him. If you did he might start to worry and he doesn’t need anything else on his plate.” I say

“Ok I won’t tell him you started taking the antidepressants again. How about the anxiety pills?” She asks

“You already know I have really bad anxiety but after the accident it has gotten worse so I started taking the pills and before you ask my dad does know about the pills along with the ibuprofen.” I say

“Anyway she should start packing your clothes and I will help you.” I say to Betty.

“No offense Jughead put how are you going to help me pack”

“None taken i guess but I can fold your clothes and put them in your bag”I say

“Ok Juggie let’s go to my room then”

I don’t usually get around myself since other people usually push me but I like doing it myself since it gives me a sense of power. 

After we finish packing Betty’s clothes we head downstairs where my dad and Betty’s mom were so we could tell them that we were leaving after Veronica texted Betty that she was waiting out front.

“Hey umm Jug and I are going to get going so we will see you guys Monday” Betty says.


	11. A/N pls read

Ok so I have some ideas one how to continue this story but I do need to know if anyone is still reading

Pls comment if you are


	12. Chapter 12

Jughead POV 

"Hey guys do you think we could stop by to get some food" I say  
"Jughead we literally just ate at pops" Archie said.  
"Yea Jughead can't you wait it's only like four hours away" Veronica said.   
"Sorry but I'm hungry and I want to eat" I say.   
"Jughead calm down I brought you some snacks" Betty says.   
"Thank you love" I say. 

After 4 hours we got there.

"Hey Betty can you bring me to our room I'm a bit tired" I say.  
"Jughead how are you tired" Betty says kind of jokingly.   
"Well for starters I spent all the car ride letting you lay on me and making sure you had a comfortable nap in the car" I said.   
"Ok let's go" Betty said taking me to our room.

We had a great time at Veronica's cabin. Betty and Archie helped me into the hot tub and Archie and I got in some bro time. Thank goodness this time there weren't any burglars. Then I was time to head back. 

MONDAY  
"Betty I know you want to be there for me but this appointment is just to get my casts off plus you have to plan our spring dance" I say.  
"I know love it's just I don't want anything bad to happen" Betty says.   
"Fine you can come but I promise I'll be fine" I say  
"Thank you" she says.

At the Doctors

"Okay so Jughead I understand you have gained some feeling in your thighs and I'm pretty sure your father has informed you on a procedure we could do. Have you can down to an agreement" the doctor said 

"Well doctor my son is aware but I haven't got an answer so you would need to ask him. Between you and me I'm pretty sure he isn't going to do it" my dad says. 

"Why do you say that" the doctor asked. 

"My son is greatly influenced by his girlfriend and when I talked to his girlfriend about it she didn't want him to do it" my dad said. 

"Well actually i have decided to do the procedure. I thought it over but I really do want to get back on my feet as soon as possible." I say.

"That's great Jughead I assume your father is supportive of your decision" the doctor says. 

"Of course I support it" my dad says.

"Well that's great so I do want you to get in some physical therapy before the surgery so I will move up your appointment to next week on Monday, Wednesday and Friday then the week after that on Wednesday will be your surgery and then bed rest for the next two weeks with the exception of physical therapy ." The doctor says. 

"Um well you see my girlfriend here is working really hard on the spring dance which just happens to be on that date do you think we could reschedule after the dance." I say

"Well Jughead I'm a very busy doctor. I don't mean to toot my own horn but I am the top doctor at Riverdale general hospital and you are very lucky I'm taking on your case I'm sorry but it would have to be that day only."

"I'm sorry Betty" I say to Betty. 

"It's okay love if it's what you want you should do it and I'll be right there with you" Betty says. 

"No betty you are going to the Spring Formal you will go to the dance and be recognized for your amazing decorating skills and I'll be here after." I say. 

" I love you so much"  
" I love you more"   
" No I do"  
"Impossible"  
We kiss. 

" okay I have given your father all the information for your surgery now let's get those bulky casts off." The doctors says.

"Ok let's do it" I say 

At home   
"So want do you want to eat for dinner Forsythe" Betty asked me in a grim voice. 

"Betty are you okay, are you mad at me" I asked. 

"Well yea I mean I know I said I'll be there for you but I don't want you to do it I don't want you to do the surgery" Betty says. 

" I'm confused Betty I thought you said you would be there for me are you really turning your back on me" I ask.

"No I'm not I love you to death but...... this is going to sound stupid but....... I just really want a date to the Spring Formal." Betty says while sneaking in a smirk.

"Don't worry you have other friends and if you really don't want me to do it I won't." I say

"No you should do it your right and who knows you might be up and walking before the winter dance." Betty says

"Hopefully..... come here love" I say

We kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on here so I really do hope you guys like it. I will post the next part as soon as I'm done with it. I also want to get this up before my draft is deleted. Sorry for a short chapter


End file.
